Insatiable Desire
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: In which there is lust fuelled secret sex in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. As requested there is more ! Visit UnrequitedFanfiction for more, link in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Their hands clasped together, skin sticky and grip slipping but never letting go. Breathing was laboured in exhaustion but desperation fuelled them. They pressed their foreheads together intimately, feeling closer to each other than they had previously thought possible.

The moving train rocked with them in their embrace, the window steamed up behind her, cool on her bare skin. His trousers were pooled on the floor and her skirt hiked up to her hips, underwear forgotten somewhere in the compartment. His other hand held her firmly, securely in place against the window and her knees dug into his hips and she gripped him tightly, feet crossed at his back and using it as leverage to meet him halfway.

He mouthed a pattern down her neck as he pressed into her heat. She cried out unashamed against his shoulder, letting him hear what he was doing to her, how he was affecting her. The noise echoed but was contained by the silencing charm.

Her nails on her left hand were digging into his shoulder but it soon found its way to his sweaty blond locks and tangled into the thick mess. She grabbed it roughly and he groaned ramming forwards uncontrollably. She forced him forwards, pulling his head down to meet her lips, swollen and parted. They joined in open sloppy kisses, all tongue and teeth, moaning into each other.

"Please, Draco!" She begged, no longer in control as the words tumbled from her lips, pleasure was twisting in her stomach and tingling between her legs unbearably as he continued to push so deep inside her, stretching her and touching her in all the right places. She could feel her muscles tense as tendrils of pleasure spread from her core, so unbelievably overpowering. With every push so close his hips pressed against her and he rubbed against her deliciously, sparking an insatiable desire inside her. She felt desperate for release and her head hit back against the window dangerously hard as she started to lose all control she could feel herself start to throb around him, he felt impossibly hard and so big inside her she was amazed she could take it. She started to tremble, first in her thighs and it spread slowly throughout her, building and she clung to him.

"I got you, I won't let you go." He whispered, biting down on her shoulder hard enough to make her feel it the next day. She cried loudly, her chest heaving and the pitch in her voice frightening high, each breath coming out as a moan or whimper. Her fingers twitched for something to hold onto and her legs started to ache as she pushed back against him, trying to feel everything, to take him for everything he had.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, unaware she was even speaking. All that mattered was the man holding her, fucking her so perfectly, wrecking her in the most wonderful way. He let go of her hand and she eagerly grabbed onto his shoulders using the new found control to wrap her arms around his neck and thrust against him, bouncing hard and fast and making him tremble and moan. His hands felt strong and large as they gripped her bare arse encouraging her, he stumbled backwards as the weight became too much for his weak legs, for his trembling muscles.

Their mouths met again furiously and his knees hit a bench as he almost tripped over his trousers. He allowed himself to sit and shoved his ass down the bench so she could rest her knees on the edge, she held him down reigning control. His hand found their way under her skirt immediately which had fallen and now covering up her exposed skin. One hand went to her hip, holding it tightly enough to bruise as he guided to ride him. Their hips and thighs were wet with sweat and their mixed body fluids making the slide easy and she rubbed back and forth, grinding agains this dick and making his eyes flutter closed. His other hand went to her pussy, fingering up and down her slit, dipping into the wetness and massaging across her lips and then circling her swollen clit with two fingers, confidently.

Hermione was a mess, she was flushed and blushing beautifully, her hair damp and curling with sweat. Her hands reached up to her shirt and she pulled at it frustrated and popping the buttons, the material fell open and she pulled her bra down exposing her bare breasts to Draco.

Draco's left hand that was holding her hip found its way to her breast cupping the soft flesh and groaning as he let his head fall forward and bury his face against them. His right hand wrapped around her back and he pulled her tight against him, the angle changing and making the girl squeal in delight. He mouthed at her nipples, feeling them harden under his tongue as he sucked and licked at them, groaning around the little buds as he tortured them.

Losing his patience as he felt Hermione's pussy spasm and tighten around him once more, he flipped their position so quickly that he almost winded her. He kicked his trousers off and pulled her shirt over his head letting the air hit his sticky skin. He knelt between her legs and lifted one leg so it rested over his shoulder, deliberately lifting her skirt so he could watch himself sink hotly into her puffy pink pussy. It was overwhelmingly tight in the new position but he grabbed her hips and forced her down.

Hermione writhed under him and he shook with the effort not to come right then as he watched himself disappear into her and then bit his lip grunting as he watched the ecstasy across her pretty face.

He slammed into her roughly, his movements a bit shaky and imperfect but his pace quickening as he watched her. Her chocolate eyes shot open and they kissed, deep and demanding. "Oh, fuck, I'm gunna come!" He muttered and tried to pull away wanting one more orgasm from her before he let himself go but she dug her nails into his arse and thrust her hips up sliding his cock back into her.

"Come inside, come on, Draco." She whined, fucking herself awkwardly on his cock because of the position they were in. To Draco it was the fucking hottest thing he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing and he saw white as he snapped his hips forward in a rapid pace and was tumbling over the edge.

Hermione gasped and ground against him greedy as she felt him convulse against her insides making her sob and tremble and then she was coming so hard she couldn't breath until it was over, she could feel herself squirting around his cock, the liquid coming from her in thick streams and running over the two of them and soaking the seat below them.

He let go of her leg and let it fall gently to the floor and then hovered over her gathering her trembling form into his arms as they both rode out their emotional highs, hands linking together once more.


	2. Minutes to midnight

She stared at her watch getting inpatient, she was early but he knew she was always early. It was cold and she pulled the cloak further around her and she looked down the corridor-

Hermione yelped but the sound was cut off as a hand covered her mouth. The figure was tall and pulled her tight against his chest, easily picking her up in a smooth motion. He forced her through the nearest classroom door, it slammed loudly behind them. She was grabbed by her ponytail making her wince and the air was pushed out of her lungs as she was shoved face first into the teacher's desk, hips banging harshly against the edge.

She dare not move.

Her cloak was pulled up and thrown to the left so it was hanging over the side of the desk leaving her legs bare. He pressed close, so close that she could feel him hard against her, even through the layers of their clothes.

His hands were large and insistent as they gripped the back of her thighs but they were warm and soft, he stroked the skin gently, travelling higher.

She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. It felt so good, so wrong but so good. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her mouth was dry and she was trembling in fear but she couldn't help the twist in her stomach, the deep set arousal that fluttered between her legs. The desk was cold against her flushed skin, her hands clasped on either side of her head, she reached forwards to grip the edge of the desk, to hold on, she was itching to grip something, anything.

He leaned over her, his weight pressing against her, pushing her breasts hard against the table and her hips grinding into the table, it was painful but it made her _feel. _His breath tickled the back of her neck and she shivered in anticipation.

"We keep bumping into each other like this, Granger." She could almost feel his smirk. She opened her mouth to answer, to wipe that smirk off his stupid attractive face but she faltered as he squeezed her arse and her mind went blank. She was afraid but somehow the thrill kept her excited, made her feel alive. He was still breathing into her ear as he shifted, pulling back slightly and distancing himself as he lifted her skirt. And then he was back, pressing his length against her ass, the base of it pressing against her pussy, making her warm and squirm. She tried to keep still, that was obviously what he wanted but she so deeply needed to feel more and she rolled her hips and pushed back against him.

"You're a bit of a dirty girl, aren't you?" His hand was still on her ass, massaging, and his touch like fire. His thumb snuck under the thin band of material and petted down the crease of her ass. She tensed for a split second as it trailed lower but it soon withdrew. She whimpered.

He chuckled at her response and stood up tall pulling away from her leaving her feeling cold and bare, towering over her, not having to even hold her down, she stayed willingly. Begging in her mind for _more, more, more_. Draco dropped to his knees so he was eye level to her bent over the desk, spread out and showing him her damp panties. He leaned forwards and licked a trail lightly by the edge of her underwear, skimming over her thigh and up over the globe of her ass. He relaxed there for a minute, leaning against her and breathing in the scent of her arousal, resisting burying his face against her panties. He groaned.

He sat back onto his feet and raised his hands and pulled her underwear down inch by inch until it was caught at her knees. Her legs were spread wide and Draco could see _everything._

He reached forwards and cupped her with his hand; he slowly rubbed back and forth, the skin so soft against him. He opened two fingers and pressed them firmer against her sensitive inner lips and he continued the stroking motion.

"You secretly love this, don't you, Granger?" He whispered. "You love you're open and showing me things you should never. You're so fucking pretty here." She was hot and wet and Draco was smearing fluid everywhere, dragging it over her outer lips and letting it drip down her thighs.

He took his time, the pressure gentle but sure enough that she could really feel it. He pressed his fingers further forward until they hit her clit and she gasped and whined pushing her hips back and pushing her pussy closer to his face. He massaged the little nub in circles, pressing it over the hood, still teasing, he pressed the heel of his palm against her opening and listened to her moan.

When he moved his hand away it was slick and he let it hover in the air as he stared lustfully at what was being shown to him. He took a deep breath and tried to reel in what he was feeling, he was so hard it was painful. He felt so fucking special that he got to see her this way. She was _beautiful. _She was twitching slightly; her skin was so pink and shiny, begging to be touched. Unable to resist he leant forwards and licked a wide stripe from her clit all the way to her entrance gathering the strong unique taste on his tongue and happily licking it from his lips.

He raised both his hands and using his index and middle fingers lowly pulled her swollen lips apart, it was so beautiful and he was going to wreck it.


End file.
